This invention relates to print pleating, i.e. the production of pleated fabric having a printed pattern applied to portions of the fabric. In one embodiment, the finished effect is that a colour and/or pattern is or are applied only to those portions of the fabric which are visible when the pleats are closed. In another embodiment, the print is applied only to the edges of the pleat.
Conventionally, a fabric is first pleated on a pleating machine and is subsequently passed through a printing machine to obtain the desired printed, pleated fabric. Difficulties are experienced, however, in passing a pleated fabric through a printing machine. For effective printing, it is essential that the pleated material remains with the pleats in the closed configuration. Any opening of the pleats or additional folding of the pleated fabric results in an unsatisfactory print being obtained, which may mean that a large quantity of fabric has to be rejected.